


Thrown

by coffeeberry



Series: Strangers (in Love) [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Thrawn Series - Timothy Zahn (2017)
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Eating, F/M, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex, not Fluffy Friday but Steamy Saturday
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 15:49:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16200677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeeberry/pseuds/coffeeberry
Summary: He didn't expect to see her again. But there she was, at Alisandre Hotel. And she pretended she didn't know him at all.





	Thrown

Mitth’raw’nuruodo nigdy nie przepadał za oficjalnymi uroczystościami. W społeczeństwie Chissów, ściśle przestrzegającym norm i hierarchii, obowiązująca etykieta była wpajana każdemu dziecku. Danej okoliczności towarzyszyła właściwa dla niej część ceremonialna. Thrawn rozumiał potrzebę starannego planowania, jednak większość rytualnych gestów wydawała mu się zbędna, pusta – ich głównym celem było schlebianie Arystokracji i potwierdzenie panującego porządku. Nic ponadto z owych gestów nie wynikało, jedynie odstępstwa okazywały się znaczące i brzemienne w skutki. Każdy Chiss wiedział, jak w określonej sytuacji należało się zachować – i że celowe nieprzestrzeganie etykiety stanowiło formę zniewagi. Tracono więc czas i energię na niepotrzebne uprzejmości albo – jak zwykł to czynić Thrawn – unikano, jeśli tylko było to możliwe, podobnych okoliczności.

Imperium również posiadało swoistą etykietę. Thrawn, za namową pułkownika Yularena, postanowił przyłączyć się do obchodów Dnia Imperium. Pragnął poznać panujące na Coruscant zwyczaje, nie z poczucia obowiązku – choć jako oficer imperialnej floty powinien celebrować ważniejsze imperialne święta – czy potrzeby przynależności do _ludzkiej_ wspólnoty, kierował się przede wszystkim właściwą sobie ciekawością. Wiedział, że samą swoją obecnością w pewnym stopniu narusza etykietę, nie znając reguł gry towarzyskiej, musiał polegać na wskazówkach Yularena lub chorążego Vanto. Uczestnictwo w imperialnych uroczystościach – tak samo, jak szkolenie w imperialnej Akademii – było testem jego umiejętności adaptacji, a dla niego samego także sposobem zdobycia nowych informacji o ludziach, obywatelach Imperium. Thrawn nigdy nie rezygnował z możliwości poszerzenia swojej wiedzy, a w szczególności nie ze sposobności zgłębienia jednego z interesujących go tematów.

W Hotelu Alisandre zgromadziła się „śmietanka towarzyska” – jak określił tę grupę chorąży Vanto. Thrawn z ciekawością przyglądał się cywilom, którzy sprawowali wysokie funkcje w rządzie i administracji Imperium. Znacząco różnili się od przeciętnych obywateli Coruscant, których obserwował wcześniej, korzystając z przysługującej mu przepustki. Dostrzegł jednak jedną znajomą twarz.

Kobieta, którą spotkał w barze, miała na sobie szykowny, choć w porównaniu z innymi niezbyt kosztowny niebieski kostium i zdecydowanie bardziej stonowany makijaż niż wtedy, gdy widział ją po raz ostatni. Spoglądał w jej stronę, niezbyt ostentacyjnie, zastanawiając się, czy powinien do niej podejść i przywitać się. Może nawet go nie pamiętała? Nie powiedział jej przecież, że jest oficerem imperialnej floty. Oczywiście sama nie mogła się tego domyślić – w imperialnej armii zazwyczaj nie służyli nieludzie. Thrawn był ewenementem. Imperator sam zdecydował się przyjąć go na służbę.

Lawirując wśród zaproszonych gości, Thrawn starał się nie stracić jej z oczu. Miał ochotę z nią porozmawiać. Chciał przynajmniej poznać jej imię, dowiedzieć się, skąd się tu wzięła, jak trafiła na Coruscant – o tym, że nie była rdzenną mieszkanką tej planety, przekonał go jej akcent.

Jeden z towarzyszy Kobiety, mężczyzna, mówił coś, rzucając ukradkowe spojrzenia w jego stronę. Kobieta obróciła się i – utkwiła wzrok w Thrawnie. Rozpoznała go, choć wyraz jej twarzy niewiele zdradzał. Jeśli zaskoczył ją jego widok – i jego mundur – nie dała tego po sobie znać. Rozmawiała ze swoimi znajomymi swobodnie i nagle odłączyła się od nich, zmierzając w kierunku Thrawna, a konkretnie: grupy, w której obecnie się znajdował. Nie podeszła do niego wprost – ustawiła się raczej za nim, naprzeciwko senatora Domusa Renkinga z Lothalu, któremu Yularen postanowił go przedstawić. Jakby celowo chciała się znaleźć w polu widzenia senatora – żeby to on odezwał się do niej pierwszy. Dziesięć sekund później Renking zawołał:

\- Arihnda!

Wyraz jego twarzy świadczył o tym, że nie do końca był szczęśliwy z powodu tego przypadkowego spotkania.

\- Miałem nadzieję, że na ciebie wpadnę. Sygnał z twojego komunikatora wskazywał na to, że też tu jesteś – powiedział obłudnie. – Nie chciałem dzwonić do ciebie, skoro nie było takiej konieczności.

\- To żaden problem, senatorze – odrzekła Arihnda. – Co mogę dla pana zrobić?

Wówczas dopiero spojrzała na Yularena, Thrawna i Vanto, obdarzając ich zdawkowym, uprzejmym uśmiechem.

\- Potrzebuję przysługi – ciągnął Renking. – Zaraz, gdzie moje maniery. Pułkowniku, poruczniku, chorąży, oto jedna z moich asystentek, Arihnda Pryce. Panno Pryce, to pułkownik Wulff Yularen z Imperialnego Biura Bezpieczeństwa, starszy porucznik Thrawn, wchodząca gwiazda imperialnej floty i jego pomocnik oraz tłumacz, chorąży Eli Vanto.

\- Jestem zaszczycona, panowie – oświadczyła Arihnda.

Może nawet mówiła szczerze. Zerkała na Thrawna nieśmiało, zupełnie inaczej niż tamta Arihnda, którą miał przyjemność poznać wcześniej. Podał jej dłoń, a ona przyjęła ją z pewnym wahaniem. Vanto również uścisnął pospiesznie jej rękę, wyraźnie zakłopotany. Yularen uśmiechnął się tylko, kiwając głową. Renking odchrząknął.

\- Pułkownik Yularen właśnie opowiadał mi o operacji na Środkowych Rubieżach, w którą porucznik i chorąży byli zaangażowani.

\- Naprawdę? – zapytała Arihnda.

W jej głosie było słyszalne umiarkowane zainteresowanie. Thrawn wątpił, by faktycznie ciekawił ją przebieg operacji wojskowej. Bardzo chciała jednak stać się uczestnikiem tej rozmowy, bez względu na jej temat.

\- Naprawdę – potwierdził Yularen, zerkając ponad jej ramieniem na jej znajomych.

Z tej odległości nie byli w stanie ich usłyszeć, choć być może pułkownika bardziej niepokoiło to, że panna Pryce mogła przekazać pozyskane poufne informacje nieznanym im osobom, które mogły je później wykorzystać do własnych celów. Szczegóły tej misji były objęte tajemnicą wojskową.

\- Porucznik niemal w pojedynkę rozprawił się z załogą pirackiego statku i odzyskał skradziony, bardzo kosztowny ładunek, między innymi gaz tibanna.

\- Nie w pojedynkę, pułkowniku – skorygował go Thrawn. – Miałem u swojego boku czworo ludzi, a wśród nich był chorąży Vanto.

\- Dlatego powiedziałem „niemal” w pojedynkę – odparł Yularen z uśmiechem. – Co pan powie, chorąży? Czy moje pochwały były przesadzone?

\- W żadnym razie, pułkowniku.

Vanto peszył się, wywołany publicznie do odpowiedzi.

\- Chorąży jest zbyt skromny, by podkreślać swój udział w tym przedsięwzięciu – rzekł Thrawn, w swoim mniemaniu pomocnie. – Przede wszystkim jednak liczą się rezultaty.

\- Tak… gratuluję wam obojgu – w słowach Renkinga nie było ani odrobiny uznania, starał się to jednak zamaskować jowialnym tonem. – Jak rozumiem, przybyliście na Coruscant po wyróżnienia? A może nawet nowe plakietki z wyższą rangą?

\- Nie do końca – oblicze Yularena ujawniało, że był to dla niego temat niewygodny. – Pojawiła się pewna… dodatkowa praca. Formalności.

Senator natychmiast zrozumiał sugestię.

\- O jak poważnych sprawach mówimy? – zapytał, zerkając na Thrawna.

\- Dość poważnych – przyznał pułkownik. – Ale nie wątpię w pomyślne rozwiązanie tej kwestii. Podczas wojen klonów byłem admirałem i wciąż mam wysoko postawionych przyjaciół.

Ta uwaga wywołała błysk w oku Arihndy.

\- I z pewnością zdobędzie pan dzisiaj nowych – skomentowała.

Yularen spojrzał na nią ze świeżym zainteresowaniem.

\- Ma pani rację, panno Pryce. Tak, z tego właśnie powodu postanowiłem wprowadzić porucznika do towarzystwa. Sądzę, że doskonale sobie radzi i należą mu się wyrazy uznania za jego szczególne osiągnięcia. Chcę się upewnić, że Senat jest świadomy tego, jak ciężką, a tak potrzebną pracę, wykonują nasi młodzi oficerowie.

\- Ja ze swej strony mogę zapewnić, że będę się temu wszystkiemu przyglądał z ogromnym zainteresowaniem – oświadczył Renking.

Mowa jego ciała wskazywała na to, że pragnie jak najszybciej zakończyć tę rozmowę.

\- Panno Pryce, jak wspominałem, przydałaby mi się przysługa…

\- Dziękujemy za poświęcony nam czas, senatorze – przerwał mu Thrawn. – Z pewnością musi pan jeszcze porozmawiać z innymi gośćmi. Nie ma powodu, by osobiście się pan nami zajmował. Pana asystentka dotrzyma nam towarzystwa.

Renking zamarł z otwartymi ustami. Nie spodziewał się zupełnie, że ktoś wejdzie mu w słowo, a tym bardziej, że poprosi… nie, wręcz zażąda, by pozwolił Pryce zostać w Alisandre.

Vanto zrobił minę, którą Thrawn odczytywał jako niewerbalny protest: „to nie jest dobry pomysł, sir” i nauczył się już ignorować.

\- Tak, oczywiście – rzekł Renking przez zaciśnięte zęby. – Panno Pryce, gdy znajdzie pani wolną chwilę…

Wyjął z kieszeni swojego munduru datakartę.

\- Proszę to przekazać moffowi Ghadiemu. Zna go pani?

\- Tak, sir – przez twarz Pryce przebiegł cień, gdy myślała o swoim ostatnim spotkaniu ze wspomnianym moffem.

Interesujące.

\- Świetnie. Ghadi zgra zabezpieczone pliki i odda pani kartę.

\- Zrozumiano – odparła Arihnda. – Czy mam ją dostarczyć później do pana biura, senatorze?

\- Nie ma takiej potrzeby. Wystarczy, że zostawi ją pani w skrytce. A teraz – Renking zwrócił się do swoich poprzednich rozmówców – panowie wybaczą, wzywają mnie obowiązki.

Po wymienieniu stosownych słów i ukłonów, zostali sami z Pryce. Yularen wyglądał tak, jakby ją także chciał pożegnać i zachodził w głowę, dlaczego Thrawn ośmielił się sprzeciwić Renkingowi.

\- W czym mogę panom pomóc? – zapytała uprzejmie Arihnda, rzucając Thrawnowi podejrzliwe spojrzenie. – Służę oczywiście swoją wiedzą. Jest tu kilka osób, z którymi warto porozmawiać, jeśli są panowie zainteresowani zawieraniem nowych znajomości…

\- Jestem zainteresowany panią – oświadczył Thrawn.

Yularen przewrócił oczami. Vanto sprawiał wrażenie, jakby sam chciał chwycić wspomnianą datakartę i użyć jej jako pretekstu, by czmychnąć.

\- Poruczniku, nie jestem tak znaczącą osobą, bym mogła być dla pana w jakikolwiek sposób użyteczna – powiedziała Pryce z uśmiechem, który mógłby odstraszyć każdego natręta. – Jestem tylko skromną asystentką senatora.

Teraz Vanto wyglądał tak, jakby miał ochotę zapaść się pod ziemię.

\- Asystenci często nie są należycie doceniani – oznajmił Thrawn.

\- To prawda – rzekła zbita z tropu Pryce.

Yularen odchrząknął.

\- Jak pani widzi, porucznik ma problemy z odnalezieniem się w tego typu towarzystwie – powiedział konfidencjonalnie. – My wojskowi czasem wyrażamy się… niezbyt dyplomatycznie.

Arihnda zachichotała nerwowo.

\- Nie każdy jest urodzonym politykiem – zgodziła się z nim.

\- Racja. Gdyby mogła pani udzielić porucznikowi kilku rad – w głosie pułkownika pojawiło się zawahanie – byłbym zobowiązany. Opuszczę was na moment. Chciałbym porozmawiać z jednym z admirałów… prywatnie. Naturalnie, wrócę do was później.

Przez chwilę przypatrywał się Thrawnowi.

\- Wierzę, że w pani rękach porucznik będzie bezpieczny – zażartował.

Na twarzy Pryce widniał wyłącznie profesjonalny uśmiech.

\- Całkowicie, pułkowniku.

Thrawn aż nazbyt chciał się znaleźć w jej rękach, w jej objęciach.

Kiedy Yularen się oddalił, uśmiech Pryce przygasł.

\- Dobrze – zaczęła rzeczowo. – Nie do każdego możemy podejść. Są pewne zasady. Po pierwsze, osoba wyższa rangą musi odezwać się jako pierwsza. To bardzo ważne.

Zgromiła Thrawna wzrokiem.

\- Po drugie, _nigdy_ nie przerywa się senatorom. Może z jednym wyjątkiem: można im przerwać, gdy jest się gubernatorem planety albo moffem. Ale to zazwyczaj nie jest dobrym pomysłem. Senatorowie lubią się mścić za tego typu sytuacje. I, co szczególnie istotne, jeśli nie wiesz, z kim przyjaźni się dana osoba, nie próbuj jej rozzłościć.

\- Jest pani z Lothalu? – wszedł jej w słowo Thrawn. – Na tej planecie, o ile mi wiadomo, wydobywa się doomium.

Arihnda spojrzała na niego tak, jakby powstrzymywała się, by głośno nie zapytać: „czy zrozumiałeś cokolwiek z tego, co przed chwilą powiedziałam?”.

\- Tak, jestem z Lothalu i jedna z kopalni należała do mojej rodziny – w jej głosie słychać było niezadowolenie. Chciała jak najszybciej zmienić temat. – Jak mówiłam…

\- Imperium wykupiło pani kopalnię? – przerwał jej Thrawn. – Dlatego przybyła pani na Coruscant?

Zobaczył dwie wersje tego samego pytania – „czy nie potrafisz trzymać języka za zębami?” – na obliczach Pryce i Vanto.

\- Poruczniku, jeśli mogę prosić pana na słowo – Arihnda uśmiechnęła się tak, jakby miała ochotę urwać mu głowę. – To nie są rzeczy, o których wypada mówić publicznie.

Najwyraźniej chciała z nim porozmawiać w cztery oczy.

\- Oczywiście, panno Pryce – powiedział. – Chorąży, nie musi nam pan towarzyszyć.

Co znaczyło: „wolałbym pobyć z nią przez jakiś czas sam na sam”.

Mina Vanto krzyczała niemal: „to bardzo zły pomysł, sir”. Tę uwagę Thrawn również zignorował.

\- Wyjdźmy na korytarz – zaproponowała Pryce.

Tam także było zbyt wiele osób, by móc rozmawiać swobodnie, a zwłaszcza o kwestiach, które najbardziej nurtowały Thrawna. Pryce poprowadziła go kolejnymi korytarzami, a następnie otwarła drzwi – podobne do tych, które przez cały czas mijali.

\- Powinni je zamykać – prychnęła, wchodząc do środka.

To musiało być biuro któregoś z imperialnych urzędników, stwierdził Thrawn. W pomieszczeniu znajdowały się tylko niezbędne przedmioty: biurko, dwa krzesła, szafa na dokumenty. Arihnda usiadła na krześle za biurkiem.

\- Dobrze – powiedziała, patrząc na niego, jakby był upierdliwym petentem. – Zależy mi na tym, żebyś nikomu nie mówił, skąd się znamy. Bardzo mi na tym zależy. Rozumiesz?

Thrawn stanął przed nią, po drugiej stronie biurka.

\- Tak – rzekł powoli, cedząc każde słowo. – Zauważyłem, że nie ucieszyłaś się na mój widok.

\- Ależ skąd. Twój widok bardzo mnie cieszy – uśmiechnęła się drapieżnie. – Zwłaszcza w tym mundurze.

\- Z powodu munduru?

\- Nie gań cudzych preferencji.

Uniósł brew.

\- I co teraz? – zapytał. – Masz zamiar udawać, że nic między nami się nie wydarzyło?

Arihnda zmarszczyła brwi.

\- Powiedz, chciałbyś zerżnąć sekretarkę? – w jej głosie pojawiła się ostrzegawcza nuta. – Może tutaj, na biurku?

\- Nie mam preferencji – odparł.

Pryce zastanawiała się przez moment.

\- Skoro nie masz… Podejdź bliżej. Myślę, że… możesz trochę postać. Bliżej – zażądała.

Odsunęła do tyłu swoje krzesło, robiąc mu miejsce tuż przed sobą.

\- Jest pan bardzo wysoki, poruczniku – obniżyła swoje siedzenie tak, że jej twarz znalazła się na poziomie jego krocza. – Chciałabym zobaczyć, jak pan stoi na baczność.

Dotknął dłonią jej włosów.

\- Nie – zaprotestowała. – Ręce za siebie.

Wykonał jej polecenie.

\- Tak… jeśli będzie pan grzeczny, czeka pana nagroda.

Pragnął jej w tej chwili. Bardzo.

Rozsunęła zamek jego spodni i wyjęła jego penisa. Przyglądała mu się przez chwilę.

\- Ma się pan czym pochwalić – przyznała.

\- Nie muszę się chwalić. Wystarczy, że mogę panią zadowolić.

Pochyliła się i musnęła czubkiem języka jego skórę.

\- Smakuje dobrze, ale… mógłby lepiej, prawda? Coś trzeba z tym zrobić.

Zaczęła pracować dłonią nad sztywnością jego członka. Thrawn syknął, czując jak krew napływa mu do prącia.

Wtedy Arihnda zwolniła tempo. Pocałowała go – główkę jego naprężonego penisa – a następnie zainteresowała się jego jądrami. Syknął ponownie, głośniej.

\- Chciałbyś być w środku, prawda? – jej oddech łaskotał jego odkrytą skórę. – Powiedz, chciałbyś?

\- Tak.

Jej język znaczył całą długość jego członka. Każde pociągnięcie jej języka było jak pociągnięcie pędzla. Arihnda była prawdziwą artystką, jego prywatną artystką.

Wzięła go do ust i do gardła. Poruszał powoli biodrami, rytmicznie, dopóki nie kazała mu przestać. Przytrzymała w dłoni jego męskość i odchyliła lekko głowę.

\- Poproś – zażądała. – Poproś, żebym pozwoliła ci skończyć w moich ustach.

\- Tak.

\- Nie słyszę.

Nigdy o nic nie prosił. To było sprzeczne z jego naturą. Zaklął w Cheunh.

\- To była prośba?

Niemal okrutnie zacisnęła palce na jego członku.

\- Proszę. Arihndo, proszę.

Doszedł wówczas gwałtowniej niż kiedykolwiek. Patrzył, jak jego sperma ląduje na jej języku, jak Arihnda połyka jego nasienie i zlizuje kolejne krople z jego penisa. Gdy skończył, Arihnda zapytała:

\- Jak mi się zrewanżujesz?

Pochylił się, chcąc ją pocałować.

\- Nie – położyła mu palec na ustach. – Ale… podobają mi się twoje wargi – pogładziła je opuszkiem palca. – Takie miękkie, ciepłe. Myślę, że podobałyby mi się jeszcze bardziej, gdyby znalazły się w odpowiednim miejscu.

\- Wybierz takie – wymamrotał, walcząc z przyciśniętym do jego ust palcem, który próbował go uciszyć.

\- Bardzo dobrze – Arihnda uśmiechnęła się szeroko. – Na kolana, poruczniku.

Domyślił się, o co zamierzała go poprosić.

\- Drobna sugestia, panno Pryce. Lepsze rezultaty osiągniemy, jeśli usiądzie pani na biurku.

Spojrzała na niego srogo.

\- Wniosek odrzucony, poruczniku. Myślę, że da pan sobie radę.

Uregulowała jednak wysokość krzesła, by nieco ułatwić mu zadanie. Rozpięła swój kostium. Pomógł jej zdjąć spodnie i bieliznę i umościł się między jej nogami.

Ochoczo zabrał się za całowanie drugich warg Arihndy, równie czerwonych jak teraz jej usta. To były mokre pocałunki. Zlizywał przezroczysty płyn z jej łona i ud, a następne całował jej wargi sromowe tak, jak chciał całować jej usta, wsuwając język do środka.

Chociaż jemu zabroniła dotykać swojej twarzy i włosów, sama nie miała oporów, by zagłębić palce w jego włosach, by szarpać je, a nawet – przez przypadek lub celowo – tarmosić jego uszy. Mruczała przy tym jak lothalskie kocię.

Thrawn złapał wargami żołądź jej łechtaczki. To natychmiast wywołało spodziewaną, pozytywną reakcję ze strony Arihndy. Gdy lizał ją tam, gdy ssał jej skórę, Pryce oddychała głośno, a z jej krtani wydobywały się ciche jęki rozkoszy. Nie była w stanie wydawać mu poleceń innych niż „szybciej”, „mocniej” i „tak, właśnie taaak”.

Wierciła się na swoim krześle, a jej ciało co chwilę przechodził dreszcz. Jeden był tak intensywny, że Arihnda aż zaskowyczała. Odchyliła się do tyłu, jakby chciała uciec przed Thrawnem.

\- Już! Już! – oparła dłoń na jego czole, próbując go od siebie odepchnąć.

Popatrzył na nią, na jej zaróżowioną twarz, a następnie ugryzł ją, niezbyt mocno, w udo. Czekał na reprymendę. Arihnda oddychała ciężko. Zaczął ssać tworzący się na jej bladej skórze czerwony ślad po ugryzieniu, zastanawiając się, czy powinien zaatakować ponownie – a jeśli tak, to w którym miejscu.

\- Dobrze, och, jak dobrze… – wymamrotała Arihnda.

Ale kiedy spróbował znów polizać jej genitalia, o mały włos nie oberwał w twarz jej kolanem.

\- Nie… nie mamy już czasu. Ktoś może tu przyjść…

Miała rację. Bez wątpienia Yularen szukał ich teraz na sali, a Vanto nie mógł w nieskończoność kryć swojego przełożonego.

Thrawn pocałował ją na pożegnanie w drugie udo, mocno, zaborczo, przygryzając jej skórę.

\- Ach!

Kiedy się ubierała, pomógł jej zapiąć pasek, tylko po to, by móc ją na chwilę przytulić. Gdy stała obok niego, wydawała się tak drobna, niepozorna, słaba. Chciał się nią zaopiekować. Równocześnie błysk w jej oku i wyraz jej twarzy świadczyły o tym, że nie była wcale słaba, o nie. Arihnda Pryce wiedziała, czego chce i potrafiła zmusić wszystkich wokół, a w szczególności mężczyzn, by zachowywali się dokładnie tak, jak sobie tego życzyła.

\- Smakuje dobrze, prawda? – zaśmiała się, oblizując wargi.

\- Tak. Smakujesz bardzo dobrze.

Pryce przypatrywała mu się uważnie.

\- Myślę, że… moglibyśmy to powtórzyć. Kiedyś, w moim biurze.

\- W twoim, panno Pryce?

\- Wątpisz w to, że będę tu kiedyś miała swoje biuro? – podparła się pod boki.

Uśmiechnął się lekko.

\- Nie. Ale może… może wcześniej zrobimy to w moim biurze.

Prychnęła.

\- Biuro na Coruscant? Wysoko pan mierzy, poruczniku.

\- Wątpi pani, że kiedyś będę miał tu swoje biuro? – droczył się z nią.

Śmiała się z niego, ale nie złośliwie, nie tym razem.

\- Dobrze, że ma pan ambicje, chociaż zdobycie tak wysokiej pozycji zajmie panu nieco czasu. Chyba, że…

\- Tak, panno Pryce?

\- Chyba, że ktoś, kto pana lubi, panu pomoże.

Zmarszczyła lekko nos.

\- Nie mam ochoty czekać aż tak długo – wyznała.


End file.
